board8fandomcom-20200216-history
WiggumFan267
WiggumFan267 (AKA Wigs) has been a Board 8 regular since 2003, and has been a COOL DUDE ever since. He says "heyHEY" as his notable AIM greeting. He also does not dislike a single user (aka please vote him in UotY). He is now a semi-regular and the primary fill-in on the Serious Business podcast and he also has two appearances on The Show (one for the 2009 Character Battle and one for the 2010 Game of the Decade contest). You are quite likely to find Wigs in the Mafia chat. Wigs is a fan of B8 AIM Mafia, and can always be found in the mafia chat, much more than the board these days. He doesn't really like Board mafia, and vastly prefers AIM Mafia. Wigs has a PS3 (his PSN is WigsZone), and is a trophy whore, but he one day aspires to be as trophy-leet as SHINE GET 64 or Not Dave. You can often find Wigs playing Uncharted 2 online. If you ever feel like playing, make sure to give him an IM or post in the OFFICIAL Uncharted 2 Multiplayer Topic (just search "Uncharted"). Frequent people he plays with include DpObliVion, Menji76, Pokalicious, Not Dave, Icon, Dragon22391, MrSmartGuy, and Lockes Ragnarok, to name some. Wigs is a huge Sonic fan, especially of the old Genesis/Game Gear games (his favorite game is Sonic 3 & Knuckles), but he enjoys most of the newer ones as well, especially Sonic Adventure 2. He is a moderate fan of RPGs too like Final Fantasy X, Fire Emblem, Kingdom Hearts, Skies of Arcadia, The Legend of Dragoon, and Chrono Cross, among some others; but Wigs is first and foremost a fan of Platformers; like Sonic (the only Sonic game Wigs vehemently dislikes is Sonic Unleashed. Yes, Sonic 2006 is better!), Ratchet & Clank, Jak & Daxter, Crash Bandicoot, and others similar. Wigs is also a big Phoenix Wright fan. Wigs also made a PW ranking topic in late 2007 - early 2008, which took a long time of span to complete and constant topic bumping by GodOfGaming with some help from andymancan1. Wigs has won one VAPE award; an article about how Gordon Freeman has been winning all along (see link below). Wigs is also a fan of the Giants, Nets, Knicks, and especially the Mets (known for being one of the board's biggest Mets fans along with DpObliVion and XXSabin FigaroXx. During baseball season, he constantly bickers with ExThaNemesis and other Yankee fans. Remember when Ty "Wiggy" Wiggington was on the Mets? Just a coincidence, but still, it makes you think... (don't ever call Wigs "Wiggs" though!) Wigs is also known for being one of the board's nicer users. This is probably because he used to be a lot more with the emoticons than he is now, just like Metool, but it may also be attributed to the fact that he often does not like to flame or get angry at users whose opinions he disagrees with. Wigs is the ultimate in Switzerland. Wigs is a (somewhat) frequent iSketch player. His favorite users include: 1. YOU 2. Everyone else (NOTE: THIS SECTION HAS BEEN REMOVED DUE TO WIGS LIKING EVERYONE PLEASE VOTE WIGS IN UOTY LOL) Wigs' TOP 100 Favorite Games An Upcoming Project! Wigs' Favorite Series 1. Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Ratchet & Clank 3. Metal Gear Solid 4. Fire Emblem 5. Phoenix Wright 6. Legend of Zelda/Final Fantasy Tie See Also * Wigs's PW ranking * The Board 8 Ballad * When You Vote For Icehawk * The Death of GFNW Category:Users